012314 NullarBalish
12:49 AG: 12:56 CT: Balish wanders toward Nullar, head tilted and eyes burrowing into the back of her skull. 12:57 AG: Nullar is making shitty drawings on her computer, apparently getting the most out of her eyeballs. This one appears to be a squiggly representation of a stick figure null kicking a stick figure Seriad in the butt. 12:57 AG: She senses him approach, of course, but waits for him to ope 12:49 AG: n his stupid mouth. 12:58 CT: Balish coughs into his head. "I don't MEAN to disturb your... PRECIOUS creation time, but a LITTLE BIRDY mentioned we MAY need to have a TALK." AG: "A little birdy," Null repeats dully, not even turning around to give him her attention. She adds 'owie lines' around the butt. 12:50 CT: "That IS what I SAID." He grumbles, crossing his arms. 12:51 AG: "That's what I repeated, then," Nullar says stubbornly, hunching her shoulders. 12:53 CT: He sighs, stalking forward, looming over the rustblood. "MAY I talk to you, for a BIT?" He asks, arms still crossed 12:53 AG: Nullar scowls, and tilts her head backwards to stare up at him. "What do you want," 12:53 AG: "I'm pretty sure you made yourself clear when I was fighting Rilset." 12:54 CT: Balish sighs, rolling his eyes. "Rilset, YES, your SCUFFLE with someone SO ENTRANCED by you he would BITE someone's SHOULDER for an insult." 12:55 AG: Nullar scowls and closes her husktop, turning around to face him but not standing up. She cranes her neck up to glare. "So," 12:55 AG: "What's your point," 12:57 CT: Balish folds his legs, sitting down. "I KNOW you won't LIKE the idea, but I BELIEVE Rilset is MUCH BETTER off if he WASN'T bound to every beck an command you HAVE. I ENCOURAGED him because he needs to GROW a SPINE when it comes to YOU." 12:58 AG: Nullar stares at him incredulously. "What the fuck, how is it not obvious I think the same thing too,," she snaps. 01:00 CT: "And I AM not ALLOWED to SUPPORT than then? I ACTUALLY figured he would simply give you a HUG or something honestly." 01:01 AG: "Oh, you thought egging him on in the middle of a fight that was aimed at making him stop being a spineless prick would make him hug me, Is that what you thought when you went to hold Libby's stuff like a good little boy," 01:03 CT: Balish rolls his eyes again. "DESPITE how you are TRYING to spin this, I AM NOT going to back OFF with this DISPLAY. I am SIMPLY here to TELL you I do NOT yet consider you NOT a friend. I was HERE and ready to STOP anything if it got TOO FAR." He sighs, shaking his head. "Do you REALLY think I would have turned my ATTENTION away from that MAP just for a simple FIGHT?" 01:04 AG: Nullar gets up on her knees angrily, waving her hands in his direction as she speaks. She's not quite ready to fight, but getting closer to it. "Oh, so you thought I needed HELP, then! You thought that pushing Rilset would make things EASIER on me, that allowing Libby to rip out eyes that ARE MINE was going to HELP THE SITUATION!, ERA UOY GNIKCUF DIPUTS,!" 01:05 CT: "No, I am not the STUPID ONE who did TWO things to BLATANTLY spit in TWO beings FACES." 01:05 AG: "TWO beings. What, you and Libby,!" 01:06 AG: "And what 'two' thing,!" 01:06 CT: "Rilset and Libby." 01:06 AG: s* 01:06 AG: "And what two things, then,!" 01:06 CT: "There was NO NEED to push him like that, that CHILDISH. And eyes are FINE, yes, but did you EXPECT Libby would just LET that SLIDE?" 01:07 AG: "THEY'RE NOT HERS!" Nullar screams. "He never gave them to her, he never OFFERED them to her, and if she really wanted them maybe she should have made them herself!" 01:07 AG: "It's not MY fault he didn't want to give them to her!" 01:07 AG: Nullar ignores the part about Rilset, like she tries to ignore Rilset normally. 01:08 CT: "Oh and they are HER red for NO reason, correct? Just a COINCIDENCE." 01:10 AG: Nullar scowls. "He never gave them to her. He never offered them to her. She's more powerful without them. You have her eyes now, don't you, why don't you put the originals back into her body, Surely you can alchemize that." 01:14 CT: "We ARE fixing them, YES. But how would YOU feel, if a GIFT for you was just PASSED along to someone else? YES, Libby OVERREACTED, partially MY fault on the MATTER, but her ANGER is not UNFOUNDED." 01:18 AG: "That doesn't excuse her readying for ripping my fucking eyes out, Balish, I don't care what kind of fault you try to take for it. She's poison. But, the slow kind of poison you can't detect until it's too late." 01:19 CT: "Then WHAT is Jackie? AND BESIDES, I've HAD poison in my VEINS, I do KNOW the FEELING." 01:22 AG: "He's poison, too. But he doesn't try to hide that fact." 01:22 AG: "Has she even given you the items you need to avoid her liquids diluting you," 01:24 CT: "I wouldn't WANT that. I'm her PARTNER." Balish shakes his head. "We SHOULDN'T be talking about this ANYWAYS, I wish to keep this CIVIL." 01:26 AG: Nullar scowls, even more, if that's possible. "What do you want to talk about, then. What I'm doing with my own partner, Perhaps you want to judge me,," 01:27 CT: "No, I SIMPLY want to make it CLEAR my original IDEA still STANDS." 01:27 CT: "I am GOING to make a NEW WORLD for this GAME and I BELIEVE you BEING at the END result is a GOOD IDEA." 01:28 AG: "Oh, are you. And how is that, with your 'partner', who's threatened to kill all of us if you ever get a kissmesis,! With no matriorb, with no humans, with NOTHING,! At least I'm fucking TRYING to make things work." 01:31 CT: "HOW are you TRYING? My ANGERING gods and GETTING CLOSE to the ONLY ONE with EVIDENCE that is DANGEROUS? Scarlet is CAGED, the Herald's MEMORY is SCRAMBLED and Libby is GOING to help us, NO MATTER my choices. You DRIVE people who WISH to be close to you AWAY, is THAT what you want?" 01:32 AG: "Libby is going to help us, unless you leave her or find someone else you want to be with. She's said as much in as many words! Are you fucking blind,! If she does implode the session the only ones who survive will be me and Jack! Are you fucking insane,!: 01:32 AG: " 01:32 AG: "Wait, STUPID question, Mr GRAND HIGHBLOOD!" 01:32 CT: "Are you DONE? Do you WISH for me to HATE you PLATONICALLY? Is THAT your GOAL here?" 01:33 AG: "Does it fucking matter what the fuck I want,! It hasn't so far!" 01:34 CT: "YES, it DOES. So SAY what you WILL, do you WANT to STAY like this, or do you WISH to move onto that STAGE?" 01:35 AG: "I want to tackle you to the fucking floor and fight with your other until he screams, is that enough of a fucking answer for you, Balish,!" 01:35 AG: Nullar stands. 01:36 CT: "No. SAY it. SAY you want NOTHING to do with me and TELL me you HATE me platonically." Balish watches her rise, keeping his arms crossed. 01:38 AG: "I'm supposed to," Nullar spits out. "Just like your partner placed limitations on you, mine's placed limitations on me. I can do ~*anything I want*~ so long as it doesn't involve your reprehensible mug or human Doir's." 01:40 CT: "Then DO it, SAY you are and we can MOVE on." Balish shifts, letting tufts of hair cover his eyes. "You want NOTHING to do with ME and we shouldn't INTERACT any longer, is THAT what you WANT? I'll MAKE it happen, if you wish." 01:41 AG: Nullar opens her mouth, then closes it again, gaping like a fish. 01:41 AG: "I..." 01:43 CT: Balish nods. "This is the LAST CHANCE to say something, if NOT, then PLEASE take a SEAT so we may DISCUSS another matter." 01:44 AG: Nullar's mouth continues to gape, as she tries to form words. Her lids rim with tears. "You-- you stupid DICK I haven't changed my mind wh-why are you asking me like it's my fucking decision!," she shouts, taking a step forward, then cringing back, as if afraid Libby will leap out of the background to get her. 01:47 CT: "BECAUSE it IS. I have CHOSEN to give you this OPPROTUNITY, to lay down my ARMS and ALLOW you a CHOICE, to REMOVE me or NOT, because I would choose to STAY around, but it SEEMS allowing YOU to choose is a GOOD IDEA." 01:48 AG: "Balish you know what I want, please don't act like this is my decision," Nullar... nearly whines, actually, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She almost shakes on her feet, apparently unsure whether she should move forward or step back. 01:50 CT: Balish sighs, patting the ground. "SIT then, you infuriating little BALL of CONFUSION. I wish to DISCUSS a human with you." 01:52 AG: Nullar ignores him at first, crushing her fists to her eyes, trying to pretend she can wipe away tears before he sees them. She lowers herself to the ground and sits cross-legged, staring at her knees, picking at the fabric of her pants with her claws. "Which one," she asks, finally, her voice thick. 01:53 CT: "The Sami HUMAN. I am WORRIED she may be... TOO promisuous in the pale feild." 01:53 AG: "That's how humans do it isn't it," Nullar asks, her tone even more cutting than it should be given the situation. 01:54 CT: He nods. "I'm just WORRIED. She and Ryspor BOTH seem to not GRASP the concept on ONE-ON-ONE moirailship, ALTHOUGH it is MUCH less acceptable for Ryspor, of COURSE." 01:55 AG: Nullar is trying to glare holes into her pants. Her eyes are filling with liquid again. She hopes tears won't short out the circuitry, because if they do, she'll be screwed. "....OS," she snaps. 01:56 CT: He cocks an eyebrow, watching her reaction, then grins. "NEVERMIND, just VOICING worry about her SPECIFICALLY. HONESTLY I believe ALL of the humans could USE a talk on Quadrants." 01:57 AG: Null begins tearing long, methodical rips into the bottom of her pants, waiting for him to continue. 02:00 CT: "WHAT do you THINK? I do BELIEVE either you or I may be BEST suited for it, so I was GOING to ask if you would LIKE to, but I am WILLING." 02:01 AG: "To... talk to the humans about not being dicks about quadrants," Nullar repeats dully. "Who's to talk to the twinks, then, the one who doesn't volunteer," 02:04 CT: He blinks, thinking for a moment. "I BELIEVE that may be a GOOD idea. So, are you ALRIGHT with it? I BELIVE it should EXCLUDE the other's Matesprite or Partner, of COURSE. We could EVEN tackle the humans TOGETHER, I am UNSURE who ELSE to ASK." 02:05 AG: "So are we going to talk to Ryspor too, then," Nullar asks angrily. "What about Jossik, Are we really so asinine that we think we can give lessons about quadrants when none of us have reached serendipity yet,!" 02:05 CT: He clicks his tongue. "I do NOT believe the trolls need EDUCATED, they are STUPID, not IGNORANT." 02:07 AG: "Isn't ignorant the same thing as uneducated," Null asks. She's quiet for only a moment before she says, "I can't talk to Sami or Beau about... it." 02:07 AG: She continues to shred the hem of her pants. 02:09 CT: He nods. "I can HANDLE those two, if they don't get GUSHY while I am SPEAKING. I THINK I can MANAGE Doir and Nate, as WELL, if that is acceptable." 02:10 AG: "Nate is one of the only humans I've spoken to, besides Beau and Sami. Who else is there, even, Oh, human kate, but. I don't know anything besides them." 02:10 CT: He cocks an eyebrow. "Avel? Your human?" 02:11 AG: "Oh, pff. She doesn't count, she's on our team. But, yes, I can talk to her." 02:12 CT: He nods. "I can handle Doir, Sami, and Beau, while YOU speak to Kate, Nate and Avel. Is this ALRIGHT?" 02:13 AG: "What is this supposed to even solve except wasting our time," Nullar asks, glaring up at him. With her glowing red eyes and all. 02:15 CT: "To ENSURE what HAPPENED between Doir and Ryspor doesn't HAPPEN again." 02:16 AG: Nullar scoffs. "How do we know that was Doir's fault, and not Ryspor's, You already said she's more to blame than s-... th.. than Sami," she manages to choke out.. 02:17 CT: He nods, drumming his fingers on the ground. "THEN to ENSURE what Sami DID... IS DOING is MINIMALIZED." 02:18 AG: "SAMI!," Nullar repeats, looking at him with wide eyes. "I-- I MEANT DOIR!" she insists thunderously. 02:18 CT: "She TOLD me. I PRIED it from her, because Sami has a WEAK consitution when DEALING with people she CARES about and who PRESENT intimacy TOWARD her." 02:22 AG: Nullar actually starts crying this time, tears spilling over her red eyelashes. She just looks shocked, for a second, then her expression hardens, and she gets to her feet. "So you KNEW! You started this conversation and you KNEW and you were trying to TRAP me and you FUCKING TRICKED ME!" Nullar practically screeches. "Is this fucking FUNNY to you, is this your way of black flirting, even though u 02:22 AG: s being together would cause the collapse of ILIVIC-GNIKCUF-NOITAZ,!" 02:22 CT: "Not NECESSARILY, but it IS something that needs to be TAKEN CARE of, CORRECT?" 02:23 AG: Nullar takes in a short little gasp of air, tears sticking a glittering at her eyelashes. Then, she snarls. "You know what needs to be taken care of,! You and your meddling fucking PARTNER!" she snaps, and... and launches herself at him. 02:26 CT: Balish takes the blow, tightening his grip on his arms. "You're LASHING out BECAUSE of it, we BOTH know that. YES, this is a MATTER that NEEDS to be ADDRESSED for EVERY TROLL, and YOU are a PART of EVERY TROLL." 02:28 AG: "You don't know ANYTHING!" Nullar insists, slamming him onto the floor, teeth gnashing just above his face. "Nobody else is suffering like I am, nobody else is stupid enough to w-want a human for their quadrant except IDIOTS so is that what this IS is this some kind of convoluted PALE FUCKING REACH FOR ME BECAUSE I T'NOW GNIKCUF EVAH TI HSILAB I T'NOW!!!!" she screams. 02:30 CT: "NO, this is to PREVENT anyone from getting HURT, from getting TOO ATTACHED to a human WITHOUT the human being COMPLETELY aware of the CONSEQUENCES and what it may MEAN. Nullar, you are RIGHT, you are the one who has SUFFERED the MOST, but FIRSTLY I won't be the ONE to betray Maenam, and SECONDLY... WELL, secondly is SOMETHING I need to think LONG and HARD about." 02:33 AG: "M-Maenam," Nullar repeats dully. She holds him there for a second, then leaps back, skidding along the astrolabe's floor on her ass. "M-Maenam,!" she repeats again, tears now streaming down her face. She lets out a long, unbecoming hiccup, coming to the worst conclusion, now convinced, and sure, that Balish has left no room for even bullshit never-gonna-happen spaces for her among his quadrants. 02:34 CT: "CORRECT, Maenam and I are pale. Why, you seemed UNINTERESTED in that quadrant on MY end." 02:35 AG: Nullar draws in a breath, and then exhales, and then stands. "So, so that's it. Good for you. You can talk to the humans your damn self, I'll sssuff-ff-fer as I will, and you don't need to pretend to want to help me." 02:38 CT: "You STILL misunderstand you ARRGOGANT LITTLE FUC-" Balish cuts himself off, eyes seeming to glow in the shade from under his hair as he takes a few deep breaths. "This will HELP you, you KNOW it. MAYBE if they UNDERSTOOD it better you could FINE one of them to be UP TO PAR. Nullar I WANT to help you, I WANT to help EVERYBODY, because EVERYONE needs HELP if we are going to WIN, no matter WHAT path 02:38 CT: we TAKE to get there." 02:39 AG: "All I hear is more BULLSHIT, Balish, more 'motherfucking bullshit'," she mocks, unkindly, tilting her head to the side. She angrily swipes her tears away then takes a step forward. "Now, stand, and fucking leave me alone, before I make you regret being under me for once." 02:42 CT: He stands, and crosses his arms again. "I'll TALK to all the HUMANS then, if you WISH, although I STILL think it is BETTER for you to SPEAK to Avel. I BELIEVE explaining things to Scarlet will be USELESS, in the very least, and Herald SEEMS to have no INTEREST in trolls. That leaves Jackie and Libby, and I'm ASSUMING you HAVE or WILL speak to HIM about it." 02:43 AG: "You can assume whatever the fuck you want, it's obvious you'll do so anyway," Nullar snarls. 02:43 AG: ((rofl she is just trying to pick a fight sorry)) 02:45 CT: "CORRECT, I will DO so, for it is WHAT I DO with these MATTERS." He sighs, shaking his head. "I DID assume this was a BAD IDEA, but I felt it NEEDED to be SAY." 02:45 AG: "Is that it," Nullar asks, her teeth bared, her expression poised to tackle him once again if he lingers too long. 02:45 CT: He chew on his lip, eyes narrowing for a few moments, than shakes his head, gripping his forarms tighter. 02:46 CT: After a breath or two of this, he sighs, whiteknuckling his own arms. "That is IT, yes." 02:46 AG: "So go, little clown, before I change my mind." 02:47 CT: He nods, head stiff. "Don't BLAME Sami, by the WAY, she's EASY to MANIPULATE once you get CLOSE to her." He glances back. "But you KNEW that, already, didn't you?" 02:48 AG: "Sami is-- Sami..." Nullar trails off. "I wish more trolls and twinks were like Sami," she admits, quietly, angrily, still waiting for him to linger too long. "Speak ill of her and you will have a true foe in me." 02:50 CT: He laughs. "Sami has a SWEET demenor, the world would be BETTER with more of HER. I'm SAYING to not make yourself more MISERABLE by blaming her. It's MY FAULT after all, isn't it?" With that, he stalks away, not glancing back anymore, moving ridgedly and akwardly. 02:52 AG: "SEY!" Nullar snarls, stalking after him. "SEY TI SI!! I'm not blaming her, she's her own person, her own race, and she can't possibly understand how I feel but you you fucking KNEW YOU FUCKING WONK DNA TEY UOY LLITS PEEK SIHT TIHS PU!!" she snarls at his back. 02:53 CT: Balish waves a hand. "In FACT, I seem to make a HOBBY of it, don't I? Now Nullar, I have some HUMANS to EDUCATE." 02:54 AG: "You make a hobby of keeping shit up, Balish that doesn't even make any fucking sense you fucking imbecile," Nullar snaps, wishing, for one insane, moment, that she could rip that fucking waving hand's arm right off of his fucking body. 02:55 CT: "You and I BOTH know that to be TRUE, in it's OWN sense." He keeps walking, not glancing back, folding his arms around the small of his back. 02:56 AG: Nullar lets him go, but only because she's too busy making a face at how 'what the fuck does he even mean' he's being.